Beans, Beans, That Magical Fruit
by King Cowy V
Summary: Thank the Lord for Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. What happens when we combine the Every Flavor Beans with James Potter and the girl of his dreams? Oneshot.


**This is my first fanfic. I'm not expecting it to be all that spectacular, but here you go! Read it, and please enjoy.**

**Summary: Thank the Lord for Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. See what happens when we combine the beans with James Potter and the girl of his dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

She laughed, "James Potter! Did you just miss?"

"Even amazing Quidditch players miss once in a while," he said. Then, with a thoughtful look on his face, he laughed. "On second thought, I can't believe it either."

"Oh well. It can't be helped. You know the rules," she said as she contemplated a question. "Hm. What is your favorite childhood memory?"

"That's an easy one. Flying on my first mini-broomstick."

She rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

He smiled. "My turn."

James readied his mouth for the incoming throw of a Bernie Botts Every Flavor Bean. He wondered if she'd get it in and if it would taste better than the last one he got. _Tree bark._ He shuddered at the thought of it.

Obviously, after playing this game for so long against him, her improving aim was no match for his, regardless of his occasional misses. He was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team after all.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he said with his mouth wide open. It was a rather amusing sight, him trying to talk with his mouth still open.

She giggled as she threw it, and surprisingly enough, she got it in.

"I—am—amazing," she gloated in a teasing manner. "What's it taste like?"

"You're lucky this time. Strawberry cheesecake. Mm," he said as he savored the taste, looking quite ridiculous with his eyes closed and "mm"ing a great deal.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally get a tasty bean for once. What's your middle name?"

He laughed, giving her a warm smile that could make anyone melt. "Harold."

The game was easy enough. One person would toss the bean, attempting to get it in the opposing person's mouth. If the person who tossed it missed, the other person got to ask a question. If the person shot it in, he or she could ask the question.

She didn't know when these games started. All she knew was it was James' idea in an attempt to get along with each other and to get to know each other. She did not know why James had matured finally, but it made her job as Head Girl a lot easier. There was no more bullying random students from James. No more picking fights. No more pranks…Well, maybe just a few. And best of all, no more bothering her on a daily basis. Actually, the bothering still ensued, but at least he didn't ask her out anymore.

If all she had to do was become friends with James for her to stop asking her out, she would have done so a long time ago. But deep down, she kind of missed his nonstop bothering. She admitted that she liked the attention a little.

_Oh well_. She thought. At least now, she could talk with James and laugh with James, but better yet, she could spend time with James. The real James. Not the James she knew for the past six years. This one was kind, compassionate, funny, charming. She could go on and on and on about his personality.

She didn't know when it had come to this though. Sure, she had tolerated him before, but when did she start saying such things about James Potter?

Then she realized, maybe she did like him…a tiny…miniscule…bit. Maybe she liked his messy hair that looked so soft she could run her fingers through it for hours. Maybe she liked the dimple in his right cheek whenever he smiled. Maybe she liked how he treated his other friends—Sirius, Remus, and Peter—so highly; she also admired it. Maybe she loved this Tossing-Bean game they played. And maybe, just maybe, she did like him.

She decided that she'd have to go out on a limb here. She hoped that James would miss on his next turn because she was going to ask him something, and she wasn't sure what he would say or what his reaction would be. Hopefully, if he said no, they could still remain friends, and it wouldn't be _too_ awkward.

"Okay James. You can toss now," she said in what she hoped to be a calm and collected voice.

He tossed.

And missed again. James missing again was unbelievable.

"Well, James. I'm quite disappointed in you. Two in a row," she said in a disappointed manner, but she was actually thrilled that he missed.

"I guess it must be a bad day or something," he said gloomily shaking his head, frustrated because he hadn't been able to ask her questions for three turns now.

"Now for my question." After thinking it over for a few minutes, she finally asked, "Will you, James Potter, go with me to Hogsmeade next Saturday? On a date?"

Immediately, she regretted it. Of course he wouldn't want to go out with her. He stopped asking her at the beginning of the year. There must have been a _good reason_ for it.

She anticipated his answer for what seemed like forever. "Look, just forget I asked. I'll ask another ques—" She was cut off briefly when suddenly, she was enveloped in a sweet embrace and felt his lips firmly against hers, almost hesitant. Soon enough, she got over the initial shock, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to return the kiss. Instantly, her lips were burning, and she felt an electric shock whipping through her body and overwhelming her senses.

When the need to breathe overcame them, their lips broke away, but they were still in each other's arms.

"I'm….assuming…that's a…yes?" Her voice sounded breathless and raspy.

James answered Lily with another kiss.

And the beans were forgotten on the table.

_End_


End file.
